Harry Potter and the Rhapsody of the Harpy
by Daemon Hunter 666
Summary: Harry, Hermione, and Ron return to Hogwarts early to find that another student has arrived early and "switched houses." What mysteries does this character have? Could his secret be the downfall of Harry Potter, or rather the protection of Harry Potter? Re


Harry Potter and the Rhapsody of the Harpy  
  
Disclaimer: Fill in the blank. Me no own. Yatta yatta..  
  
Chapter One: Quidditch  
  
Harry Potter had returned to Hogwarts early that fifth year. He much rather liked the protection of the school than that of the Dursley home. Dumbledore would protect him. Protect him from what you may ask. Protect him from a newly revived Voldemort.  
  
"If what they said is true, Hermione and Ron should be here any second!" Harry was talking to Hagrid at the Hogwarts Express stop.  
  
"I should suppose they would both keep their word. They are your best friends after all." Hagrid was cheery, as usual. Harry had always liked that about his huge friend.  
  
A train whistled in the distance and pulled up next to the two within about five minutes. "HARRY!" Hermione and Ron exclaimed as they rushed to embrace their friend. They had missed him.  
  
"Hagrid, will you show us to Hogwarts now?" Hermione asked after hugging Hagrid too.  
  
Hogwarts was very empty that night. No one was there except for Harry, Hermione, Ron, and the administrators. What could the three do to pass time? Dumbledore walked into the Gryffindore common room while they contemplated. "Well, I see you have all made it. I'm sorry to be rude, but we have a change in houses for one student and he came early to learn the Gryffindore way to do things. I should hope you three will treat him well. And try playing some Quidditch with him. He's quite good."  
  
A shadowy figure came from behind Dumbledore. He was as old as the three of them were, but looked much younger. His hair was white and was spiked so that it looked as if static was holding it up. His skin was very pale, and he looked as if he was an albino. It was his eyes, however, that struck fear into the three. His eyes were silver with a gleam in them that would make even the most fearless cower. He spoke, his words gentle and kind. "Hello. I'm Marcus. I'm quite happy that I have been able to change my house and come here. I hope we can become quite good friends."  
  
At that, Dumbledore exited the room with a grin and Marcus sat down on a chair. He looked very frightened. "Well," Harry sounded as if he was bored, "now that we have four people total, who's up for a two on two Quidditch match outside? The sun doesn't get any brighter and the weather gets no warmer."  
  
All four of them gathered on the Quidditch field with their broomsticks. "No Snitch this game. It's only for fun after all." All of them agreed. Hermione and Marcus were teamed up against Harry and Ron.  
  
Marcus, Hermione, Harry, and Ron took off into the air. "Let the Quidditch match begin!" shouted an all too familiar voice. It was Hagrid. Next to him was Dumbledore. That made the four quite nervous.  
  
"I'm scared," Hermione admitted to her teammate.  
  
"Don't worry. You'll be fine. If you have to, cast magic." Marcus replied.  
  
"You can't use magic without a wand silly," Hermione said, laughing all the while.  
  
"How dumb of me. I must have forgotten." Marcus didn't laugh.  
  
Harry touched down to the ground and released the bledgers. Harry and Marcus were to be the beaters and Hermione and Ron were to defend the goals.  
  
Marcus bolted after the bledger. Harry was amazed by his speed. He was faster than Harry! That did not intimidate Harry however. Instead, it only served to invigorate him.  
  
Then, Harry heard it: a faint whisper. It was as if someone was whispering a curse. A curse! The four were in trouble! The bledger changed direction and began to align itself with Marcus. The two would collide. Marcus would probably be hurt.  
  
"Marcus, look out!" Harry shouted, but Marcus was well aware of the situation. Dumbledore stood to see what Marcus would do. Marcus avoided the bledger the first time around. The bledger wasn't too pleased with its miss and made a u-turn so as to try a second time.  
  
"Marcus!" Dumbledore shouted. "Do what you must!" For once, Dumbledore sounded nearly angry with either himself or Marcus. Harry tried to piece together what was going on. Then he saw it, or rather, him. It was a man in all black with everything concealed by shadow. Maybe that is what made Dumbledore shout the words he did.  
  
But Harry became confused. Do what you must? What could that mean? Before he could figure that out, Marcus was shouting what seemed to be a - spell? It would not work without a wand.  
  
Then it came together. No wonder Harry remembered never seeing him in school the years before. And in the history of Hogwarts, no one had just "changed houses." Now it was clear. There was a precise reason Marcus was there. And he hadn't been there the years before. Something was going on that went deeper than Harry imagined.  
  
"Flamma Sciell!" Marcus shouted and put his palm out as if he was going to catch the ball. The bledger was about to hit! But, before it hit him, it turned to ash. How is that you ask? The spell he used was a shield of flame that activated whenever he was going to be hit or touched.  
  
But how could he use a spell without a wand? Hermione flew over to Marcus and looked dumbfounded. Harry searched for the man in black, but could not find him. The distant whispering disappeared. Who was that?  
  
"HOW DID YOU CAST THE SPELL?! YOU HAD NO WAND!" Hermione was shouting without even noticing it. Maybe she was envious.  
  
Marcus flew over to Dumbledore. "You may want to explain the situation to them." He declared to Dumbledore.  
  
"You are right." Dumbledore said with a raspy voice. "Come here children."  
  
The other three flew over to gather around the podium in which Dumbledore was found. "Marcus did not change houses. He was not here last year either. He is here for your protection. He is a fifth year, but was not trained in wizardry and witchcraft, but rather in conjurance and summoning."  
  
The three looked confused. "But sir," Ron began, "isn't Hogwarts one of only few schools that teach the magical arts to non-Muggles? And if this place existed, we would have seen them last year!"  
  
Hagrid looked over them. "No." He replied to Ron, but spoke to the rest as well. "Anack-Nessia School of Conjurance and Summoning does not contend in that competition. Their magic is different than ours."  
  
Harry's, Hermione's, and Ron's eyes grew ten times their normal size. "If that is true," Hermione asked, "then why weren't we admitted there?"  
  
"Your magic has to flow through you to go there, rather than a wand." Dumbledore said in a sage voice. "Now, go to bed, all of you. Even if it is early, we will wake you up later. Get some rest and do not ponder on this." 


End file.
